


Spiders are scary, huh? ( ISHIMONDO )

by aiyumipies



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: And so is Legami and Kirigay, Arachnophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Light Angst, Like I’ll die from how much fluff there is, M/M, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Mutual Attraction, Okay and Makoto is being gay in the background, On Taka’s side ofc, One-Sided Attraction, Owada Mondo Swears, Phobias, Spiders, Swearing, Taka get your damn broom out and be a man for Mondo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well Mondo won’t admit it, and women of course, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: ꒰ I S H I M O N D O ꒱Taka’, he just came outside of his room after 3 days of hiding himself for no reason only to find out Mondo has a certain fear he never imagined for him to have. After all, he is the most intimidating person he’s ever met.- - -A Mondo & Taka short one-shot.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Spiders are scary, huh? ( ISHIMONDO )

After watching practically anything he can find in his dorm, Taka stepped out and began to look for Chihiro and Mondo. It wasn’t like he needed to talk to him, he was just bored. Togami and Makoto being- well, you know, and Kirgiri being invested to all these class trials were getting old.

To Taka’s surprise he heard a scream from Mondo’s room. It didn’t really sound like Mondo. It was more high-pitched, but nobody else that he knows of has that type of voice. Just the anxiety drew him to Mondo’s dorm where he opened it to find...

Something unexpected. VERY unexpected. The sight was just odd.

It was Mondo on top of his bed and he was hugging himself while kicking the bed sheets. For a second, Taka had no clue what the hell he was doing. But then it occurred to him.

A very skinny, yet large black spider was crawling towards the biker gang fella’. Taka couldn’t help but stifle a muffled laugh at the sight. Who knew that Mondo, the most aggressive person in this killing game had a fear of spiders?

“Hey, Taka! Don’t just fuckin’ stand there! Help me out!” Taka froze knowing he got caught, more importantly he found out something that Mondo probably wouldn’t want anyone want to know. Especially his best friend.

Reluctantly, Taka ran inside the dorm and started to search for something to lure the spider away or kill it as Mondo began sprinting towards him, clinging to his right arm like a cat.

Eventually Taka found a broom (yeah, don’t ask) and began to brush the spider away. “H-How did it even get in here?” He muttered to Mondo while the spider got shoo’d out of the room.

After the spider was fully out of the room, Mondo let out a sigh of relief but it briefly stopped when he realized what had just happened.

“Shit, don’t tell anyone ‘bout this or else I’ll become blackened and you’ll be the one I kill!” 

Taka started to laugh with the broom still in his hands and turn to Mondo with a smile. “Ah, I get it. No threats needed.” Taka replied and patted his bestfriend on the back but in a few seconds they both heard the most girliest scream ever coming from outside of the room through the creaked open door.

“Wh-Who let a spider in here?!” Chihiro squealed and ran into Mondo’s dorm, with the same spider chasing her. Now it wasn’t only Mondo clinging onto Taka, it was also Chihiro whom’s screams made Taka even more anxious.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i’m sorry this was rlly short it’s pretty much just like a shitpost. i had nothing else to write at the end so i’m sorry about that. anyways ty for reading! <3


End file.
